


Not On Your Life

by orphan_account



Series: Music Of The Universe [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs are fighting over something that is really silly in the long run. However now Tony thinks the damage is irreparable. Will Gibbs be able to repair it? Of course he will, we know that or I wouldn’t write it and you wouldn’t read it the question is in the how.  </p>
<p>There is a jelly bean at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not On Your Life

Paring: Tony DiNozzo & Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance  
Series: Music of Life Universe  
Title: Not On Your Love  
Performed by: Jeff Carson   
Words and Music By: Troy Glenn Martin, Tony Martin, Reese Wilson  
A/N: Not beated all mistakes are my own  
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are fighting over something that is really silly in the long run. However now Tony thinks the damage is irreparable. Will Gibbs be able to repair it? Of course he will, we know that or I wouldn’t write it and you wouldn’t read it the question is in the how.   
There is a jelly bean at the end.  
v~v v~v v~v v~v v~v v~v 

Gibbs was sitting, well more like leaning, against a saw horse he kept in the basement for when he needed something to lean against but wasn’t currently working on a boat. His anger was bubbling over and the target was Tony. How many times did he have to tell him not to make himself a target for him? That he could take care of himself “after all” Gibbs said “I’ve been taking care of myself longer than I’ve known Tony.” And longer than he and Tony had been a couple. In fact they’d been a couple for a few years now, long enough for Gibbs to know just what destructive thoughts were going through Tony’s mind right now. He climbed the stairs went through the kitchen into the living room and saw Tony exactly where he knew he’d be.

He sat next to Tony and took his hand:

“We both said some things we don't really mean  
Sometimes love can be like that  
And right now they hurt but they're only words  
They're nothin' we can't take back”

“But every time we don't see eye to eye  
You worry, I might say goodbye  
Not on your love, not in this life  
Could I ever leave, I wouldn't think twice  
Of letting you go, by now you should know  
I need you too much”

Not on your love, no way in this world  
Could I ever live without you, boy  
When times get tough, I'm not giving up  
Not on your love

Tony looked over at Jethro and looked at his face, into his eyes and saw the truth written there for him to get warm on. It was true Jethro would never leave him. He needed to draw this deep into his soul make it part of who he was, because without Jethro he was nothing. Then he remembered their promise and he added:

“When we started out, we made a vow  
Not to sleep till we settled the fight  
And there have been times we've seen the sun rise  
But it always worked out all right”

“Even in the darkest hour before dawn  
I never thought of moving on  
Not on your love, not in this life  
Could I ever leave, I wouldn't think twice  
Of letting you go, by now you should know  
I need you too much”

“Not on your love, no way in this world  
Could I ever live without you, girl  
When times get tough, I'm not giving up  
Not on your love”

“When times get tough, I'm not giving up  
Not on your love”

With that Tony leaned into Jethro’s shoulder and sighed. “I know how you feel about me making myself a target to protect you, but can you understand how I’d feel if something happened and I could have stopped it?”

“Yeah Tony I do. I have firsthand knowledge of exactly how that feels twice actually. Both times I woke up from a coma to find my wife and daughter had both been murdered. The second time was just as soul consuming as the first, nothing had lessened with time. I was still devastated, I still felt just as guilty for not protecting them. Please I’m begging you don’t be the third. There is no way I could handle you dying for me. I almost ended my life both the first and second time with Shannon and Kelly. I know if something like today had killed you, for my sake, I would not hesitate. I’m not trying to guilt you into anything just make you understand.” 

Tony thought about it for a second then kissed Jethro’s jaw. “I’m glad you told me about them. I’d always wondered now I know. BUT you need to know I love you just as much. I’m not strong like you are. I could never survive you being shot.” Taking a deep breath he let it out and let his thoughts fly out into the universe. “Maybe it’s time to think about retiring?”

Just then a tiny voice was heard over the monitor “Daddy… Papa need dwink pease… Daddy Papa?”

Tony smiled at Jethro “whose turn is it?”

“Both I think” and Jethro got the water and joining Tony they climbed the stairs to the baby’s nursery. 

After giving the baby his drink and settling him back to sleep Tony turned to Jethro “after all the boat is big enough for the three of us.” Taking Jethro’s hand he led him to their room so they could make up.

The End


End file.
